


Sorry...

by MrCasiano



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Gen, Multi, Plot, Smut, idk - Freeform, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCasiano/pseuds/MrCasiano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main characters go skiing until something bad happens and just read it...idk<br/>It was supposed to be a one shot with a hard cliffhanger but it might have chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> I am so lazy, it should be illegal. I don't have any idea as to why I wrote this and why I made it all sad and shit.

" It's too fucking cold for me. I wanna go home. " Levi pulling the long sports bags from the back of the steel grey Mercedes glk 350. Stepping back, his bare ungloved hand reaching up to slam shut the trunk. Lamely dropping the large duffle like bags to the snow covered cement. 

" Please don't break anything in my bag. " Eren peeking from the passenger door and cringing. "The sooner we get this shit out the car the sooner we can get out of the cold." 

Rolling his eyes and then looking down.  
" ...Damn it, Eren. Your nagging made me forget what I was doing. " 

" Getting the stuff out the car? " Taking the black multi-pocket north face backpack from the floor of the passenger seat and tossing it over his back. " That's the only reason we're out here. " 

"Shut up, I was going to do s--I was supposed to call my Hanji to see if she was checked in or anything. She and Mike's progress." Quickly flicking his hand across the left pocket zipper on his jacket. 

"I told you should put on your coat. This jacket is too thin for all this damn snow." Eren walking over and tugging on the hem of Levi's black north face jacket. 

Batting away the teens hand while drawing the pattern on the Samsung galaxy 4S. Never saving anyone's number but memorizing them all by heart. Tying in Zoë's number then putting the phone to his ear. 

 

" LEVI, SWEETIE!! "   
" Wher-- "  
" HONEY, ARE YOU OKAY?! "  
" ...Because I don't think I like having my eardrum blown apart, I'll text you. "  
" I was kidding! "

Eren bending down to picking up the snow gear Levi had dropped. Looking to the phone then half smiling. Able to hear Hanji's loud yet beautifully obnoxious laughter burst from the side of Levi's head. 

" Where are you two? " Levi looking to Eren then reaching over to take the bags Eren had just picked up. Walking around the SUV and through cars. Looking around the parking lot at the thick snow hiding the ground. 

" Inside in the lounge. Mikasa and Armin are here. Annie and Jean too--though they went off to find brochures for restaurants and shit. " Looking from the door to the fireplace set beside the chairs. The the paper cup of hot chocolate she had sitting on the glass coffee table. Hanji crossing her jeaned legs in the love seat. The heel of her chestnut Ugg tapping her shin. Then falling over to lay her head on Mike's shoulder. " Where are you, Mr. Thang? "

" Mr. Thang? "

"Like Ms. Thang--Only last I was informed. You're not a Ms." 

" I get it, We're in front of the lodge. Walking inside. " Levi looking up to the large building. The outside looking as if it were a large wooden cabin. 

" If you were already here, why am I on the fucking phone? "

" Well shit, Hange. I didn't know you were inside. "

" Whatever. "

Taking the phone away from his ear and tapping the 'End' button on the screen. " Bitch. "

Eren smiling with his teeth--holding laughter. " Well now. " Reaching past Levi to open the heavy glass door. 

Walking right in without a Thank. Looking around to the dim lit lobby. " This looks exactly how it did in the pictures... " Seeing the fireplace in the back, right next to the fuckers he had come to see. All of them sitting in tacky dark brown and green flower patterned chairs. Then to the ceiling. Looking at the rows of wood lined above him.

" Yes, they we-- " Eren cut off by a hug.

" Yo. " Jean having his arm around Eren's right shoulder. His right hand full of papers. The heels of his brown moccasins tapping the floor. 

" Oh, such a formal greeting. " Eren finally letting out the laugh from before. Looking to the male with a puff forest green coat tied around his waist. " You smell good. " 

" Woah...Heheh... " Taking a breath in through his teeth. " Thanks, I uh. It's natural scent. I always smell like love and other good stuff. " Lifting his arm from his shoulder, Jean putting his hand on the back of Eren's head. Pulling him around in front of him and hugging the other teens head into his chest. 

Eren walking backwards. Then lifting his hands and wrapping them at Jean's waist. " You smell like cologne, jackass. " 

" Hush, child. " Jean's few words before looking to Hanji. 

Levi looking out the corner of his eye to the two before walking over to a desk to check in. 

" Greetings." The faint Russian accent heard as she spoke. Annie seeming to come out of nowhere. Standing beside Levi. " You seem tense. Are you on your period? " 

" Yes. How'd you know? " Levi looking from the desk to the shorter female beside him. 

" My Annie senses were tingling. " 

" I see. "

 

" I've bought you guys a present. " Jean looking from Hanji to Mikasa then Armin. Finally back to Mike. 

" Where is it? " Mikasa tilting her head. 

" Yeah, I love presents. " Mike nodding. 

Eren grinning into Jean's chest. Laughing at the others behind him. 

" Are you gonna hand it over? " Armin lacing his fingers in his lap. 

Hanji standing and walking towards Jean. Holding her hands out in front of her. Twitching her fingers into a fist as if asking for something. " Gimme." 

Jean letting go of Eren's head and spinning him around. " Tah-dah. " 

" Jean, you have given me the most bullshit present I have ever received in my entire life. " Hanji looking from Jean then Eren. 

Eren's jaw dropped in laughter. " Oh, that's funny. " 

" It isn't. " Hanji crossing her arms. 

A playful " Fuck you. " Before reaching out and pulling Hanji into a hug. 

" I thought it was a thoughtful gift. " Armin nodding.

Jean leaning off to the side the pointing to Armin. " Thank you, I had a hard time trying to pick it out. " Then standing straight and looking to Hanji. " This chick calls it bullshit. " 

" It's the good bullshit. " Mikasa standing and waiting beside Hanji for her hug. 

" Mikasa, that didn't make sense. " Jean throwing his hands to his hips. 

" Whatever. " Giving her quick snarky reply. 

" No, it's not whatever. " Raising his eyebrow and pouting. 

Hanji letting go then sitting down. Crossing her legs and sighing. " Hey Jean. " 

Looking to the one that called out. " What. " Jean crossed his arms. 

Hanji having her left hand raised. All fingers making a fist but the one which meant "Fuck you." Then dropping it. 

Eren grabbing Mikasa's shoulder and wrapping his arms around her neck. " Hello there. " 

A muffled " Hi. " Against Eren's collarbone. Mikasa's fingers laced at the top of Eren's back. Right under the black backpack. 

" Okay Mikasa. " Armin standing next to her and giving a faint smile. 

" Hold on. " Jean reaching over and gripping the waist of Armin's pants. " You should wanna hug me, not McDouchebag over there. " 

Batting away the hand at his hip and looking to Jean with a near death glare. " Jesus Jean, you're smothering me. " 

The male with the two-toned hair's jaw dropping. 

Mike throwing his head back and pulling his right hand over his mouth. " Oh my god. " Made out through his laugh. 

Mikasa letting go then sitting on the arm of the chair by Hanji. 

Eren looking to Armin then Jean. 

Armin smirking before jumping at Jean and wrapping his arms around the taller teen's neck.   
" Psych. " 

Eren dropping his chin. " So you don't wanna hug me? " Throwing his hands up. " Fine, make do with your stanky old Kirschnickerdoodle." Grabbing Mikasa's shoulders and pulling her into another hug. Then sticking his tongue out to Armin. 

His left hand and flicking Eren in the forehead. Then his right on the back of Armin's ribcage. " Kirschtein. " Jean squinting at the brunette. 

A strong and heavy hand then slapping Jean upside the head. " Don't flick his forehead. " Levi looking to Armin then Mikasa. 

" Damn, I'm jealous. My welcome wasn't as big as Eren's. " Hanji standing and slipping around the chair. Then twirling around Eren and Mikasa as if she were a ballerina. Her hands above her head and fingers laced. On her toes and left heel in her inner right knee.   
Then dropping her hands around Levi's neck. Pulling her into him and giving a hug. 

Levi leaning back and away from Hanji. " Hello Hanji. " 

" My sweet piece of French man. " Zoë snuggling against the front of Levi's collarbone. 

Levi slightly parting his lips and looking over his left shoulder to the floor. The faded grey lidded eyes showing no emotion. As if he were dead. Though it was his wish with the female on him. 

" Hey, You guys wanna eat? " Armin speaking in to Jean's chest. 

A small whisper. " You. " Jean looking to Mike as if he didn't say anything. 

" What? " Mike leaning forward from the chair. 

Jean shaking his head and pouting his lips. " Nothing. " 

Armin looking up and squinting. " Later. " 

 

Jean snickering under his breath and then wrapping his arms tighter around the blond. 

" If you're good."   
" If I'm good? What's that mean."   
" No being a dick." 

 

" No promises." Eren cutting into their little conversation. 

Mikasa smiling before huffing in laughter. " You better make him pinky swear. "

Hanji then crying out in a loud " Ouch!!" 

Eren looking to his side and cringing. " Oh my god, you scared me--what is it?!" 

Hanji pushing off of Levi and wrapping her arms around her stomach. " Levi punched me in the stomach, arrest him for truancy." 

" I pinched her, she was on me for too long." Levi explaining the truth. 

" Truancy?" Mikasa's face in a cringe. 

Eren wrapping his arm around Hanji's neck and pulling her into a group hug with Mikasa. " I wouldn't pinch you. I'm kind and loving." 

" Says the one who kicked my shin only last Saturday." Jean pouting his lips. 

" ...Because you fucking pulled strands of hair from my head." Eren shaking his head in disagreement. 

Hanji sighing then hugging the two teens. " Right." 

Levi blinking then looking to Mike. " Hello." 

" Oh. attention from Heichou." Mike lifting his hand and wiggling his fingers. " Senpai finally noticed me." 

" Don't call me that, I don't know what it means." Another blink before reaching up to the back of Eren's neck and taking the strap from the top of the north face bag. Pulling it from his back and then disappearing. " I'm gonna put these in the room. Have fun out here." 

A lame " Okay." From Eren before going back to the others. 

Levi turning and walking past a flight of steps. Then looking for the elevator. 

" This way." Annie grabbing the zipper from Levi's jacket and pulling him along. 

Looking down to the small hand under his chin, then following. Although he didn't have a choice to begin with. 

The blond pulling him past the restaurant and bathroom. Other rooms such as a ballroom and indoor pool. 

" This little triangle button is adorable." Annie letting go of the zipper over Levi's Adam's apple and pushing the up button for the elevator. 

" You seem more lively than normal." Levi shifting his weight and standing off to the left. 

" Mike and Armin said the same. I am. It's been a while since I've gone skiing." Taking in a deep breath and turning to Rivaille. Giving a faint smile. 

" Oh wow, is it weird I've never seen you smile?" Levi blinking in shock. 

A small ding in the middle of his sentence. The two together stepping in the elevator. 

Annie automatically pushing the number " 7 " button. 

" How'd you know my room was on the seventh floor?" Levi shifting his weight again, only to the right side. 

" I didn't, I just pushed a button." Lifting her hand and fanning it in Levi's direction. " Back to the skiing thing--also...it's not weird you haven't seen me smile." Dropping the same hand to the side of her face to brush her hair behind her ear. " My father taught me to ski. When I lived in Russia we'd go to the mountains nearly every day and find a spot filled with snow to just...ski." 

" You're also very talkative...and open." Levi leaning back and sighing. " That's good." 

" You seem more caring, if I can say that...more aware." 

" I've always been this way. I just never point anything out." Levi looking down and blinking. " Glad to see you notice." 

Annie looking to the dial above the door. Seeing the needle reach the seven finally. " This elevator is so slow." 

" Yeah, we had an entire conversation while on it." 

"Seems sort of unrealistic." 

"No time to worry about it now." Levi stepping forward and off the elevator. Looking from the right then left. 

" To the left." Annie right behind him. Pointing over her ribcage to the numbers going up. " I think the manager told you seven four twenty three?" 

" He did." Levi looking to Annie from the corner of his eye. " You listen too much." 

" I'm very aware, remember?" 

Levi giving a Hm in laughter. Though his expression was as blank as a fresh sheet of printing paper. 

Both turning and walking past wooden doors. The walls with a heavy western pattern.   
Every light hanging from the ceiling. The halls dark and eery. 

" Like a murder movie." Annie turning back and looking down the corridor. Then back in front of her. " Turn around and look down the hall, Levi." The blond's voice dropping and sounding evil." We can see you, Levi. We can see up your nose, Levi. You should blow your nose, Levi." Annie's tone getting aggressive. " You need a fucking tissue, Levi." 

" I almost smiled." Levi pulling his hand to his mouth. Having had the key cards in a paper envelope. Biting the envelope with his teeth and slipping out the card. Holding it over the black lock box and letting the green light flash. Speaking through his teeth. " Hold the door open for me." 

Annie reaching past Rivaille and pushing down on the silver handle. Pushing the door open and walking in before him. Holding it open from the other side. Looking back over her shoulder to the room. In front of her a mirror. The door to the bathroom. Then in the room. Two beds with a tribal pattern over the sheets, Then the tv across from them. Finally to the desk in the corner by the window. 

Levi shuffling inside and dropping the bags to the floor. Then letting out a long pant in relief. " Thank you." 

" Aye aye, Captain." 

" What?" 

" Talkin' out my blond. I don't know." 

Levi pulling the bags towards a desk in the corner, tucking the bags under the desk. " Makes sense." 

Annie letting the door shut behind her and strutting to the window. Pulling open the sheets and letting in light. Looking out the window to the parking lot. " Ugh, My and Mikasa's room is on the other side to the hall." 

" You're on the same floor?" 

" No, I just meant on the back of the building...but we don't get this much light." Drawing the curtains to the walls and staring out the window. " I don't really fancy dim lit or dark places." 

" Yeah, well I do." Levi stepping behind Annie and grabbing the rods to the curtains. Shutting them and blinking rapidly. " You should've asked to open those, now my eyes hurt." 

Annie turning around and looking up to Rivaille. Then opening her arms and giving him a hug. " Sor--You smell like cigarette smoke." Then letting go and ducking around him. 

Levi narrowing his eyebrows then turning around. Grabbing the key cards from the bed and tucking them into the pocket on the front of his light blue jeans. " Why is that." 

" Well, do you smoke?" Annie opening door and waiting. 

" No..." Levi walking past her and sighing. 

" You lied." 

" I honestly don't." 

" Hm..." 

" Don't believe me." Levi pushing the elevator button and waiting. 

Annie shuffling behind and waiting. " I do." Looking up smiling. 

 

" Mikasa." 

No response. 

" Mikasa." 

Still no response. 

Eren looking to his shoulder and sighing. Letting off annoyance and tiredness. " Mikasa, sit up." 

" Five more minutes." Mikasa sitting to the left of Eren, her right temple on his left shoulder. 

" We don't have five minutes. Let's go to the restaurant." 

" I'm not hungry." 

" Mikasa..." 

" Eren..." 

" Get off me. I wanna go eat something." 

" Eat your fingers." 

" You're being a mean little sister." 

" Whatever." 

" Mikasa...I'm gonna push you onto the floor." 

" Do that and I'll kick your butt." 

" You're difficult." Eren turning to the left, wrapping his arm around Mikasa's shoulder and under her knees. Lifting her bridal style with seemingly no difficulty. " Did you gain weight?" 

Mikasa laying in the brunette without a word. 

" Hm." Giving a faint smile before carrying the girl from the lobby and down the hall to the elevator. Pushing the button to go up. Waiting. 

The door opening, Levi and Annie stepping out. 

Eren looking to the right at the two. " Where're you going?" 

" Back to others?" Levi looking forward and then dropping his chin. " Never mind I guess." 

" Did Jean take everyone to that stupid ass roof top place?" Annie crossing her arms and seeming to frown. Though she wasn't. 

" No, the place on the fifth floor. With all the other activity rooms." Eren seeming to jump. Having to lift Mikasa higher from slipping. 

" Oh, So he decided to listen." Annie dropping her arms and turning to the elevator. " Come on." Throwing out her hand to keep the door from shutting. 

Eren stepping in before Levi. Turning and learning on the wall. 

Levi stepping in and sighing. " I wanted to go relax." 

" Sorry, boo." Annie stepping inside and pressing the button to send them up to the fifth floor. 

" Please make way from the doors for the elevator to move." 

Eren cringing and looking up. " What the fuck." Confused by the anonymous voice coming from the elevator speakers.

Levi looking to the door. Seeing a large black converse in between the doors. Looking up and see ing dark blue jeans. Then a powder blue north face jacket right under the face of someone he wasn't looking forward to meeting. Rolling his eyes and looking down. 

Annie peeking between them and then pushing a button for the doors to open. " Sorry." 

" For?" Stepping inside and standing to the far right wall. Leaning beside Eren. 

The elevator doors closing. 

" I don't know, having your foot smashed?" Annie arching her eyebrows and sighing. 

" I put it there." A blank stare off Erwin's face. 

Annie taking in a deep breath. " It smells like cigarette smoke in here..." 

" I'm sorry...I was outside smoking. Stress makes me do it." Erwin looking down and taking in a deep breath. " I've been told the smell's offensive." 

Annie looking from Erwin then to Levi. Giving him a rude powder blue eyed squint. 

Levi looking to Annie from the corner of his eye. Then down. 

" Hello Erwin." Eren looking to his side and giving a half-assed smile. 

" Hello Eren." Erwin lifting his hand and patting the teen on the head. 

" Don't pat my head..." Eren shaking his head. " You're gonna mess up my hair." 

" Well excuse me." Erwin dropping his hand and sighing. Dropping his head back against the wall. 

" You seem so worn o--" Annie cut off by the ding of the elevator. Stepping out. " You seem worn out." 

Eren and Levi following the blond. 

" I am." Erwin standing on the elevator still. Crossing his arms and legs. Leaning against the wall direct from the doors. 

" You're not coming?" Eren again jumping to lift Mikasa higher. 

" No, I need to go to my room. l'm tired as hell. Air travel isn't exactly a hobby of mine." Erwin cocking his head off to the left and frowning. " Sorry, friend." 

" Okay." Eren turning with his final word and walking off to the right and sighing. 

" When you can!" Annie running off past Eren and to the door. 

Levi standing still and looking out the corner of his eye to the blond. Then turning to follow the others.   
Erwin sighing and watching Levi fade while the doors slowly began to shut. 

A hand catching the doors just before they closed, pulling the door back and sighing. " Since you seemed so hurt I didn't acknowledge you..." Leaving his eye contact and looking to the floor. " ...Hi."   
.  
Erwin almost smiling. " Hello, Love." 

Freeing the door and letting it shut. Turning and following. Annie and Eren out of sight.   
Looking to the shut doors and cringing. " Dick." 

 

Taking the clothe wrapped utensils and pulling off the paper from the outside and unraveling the cloth. Watching the fork, spoon and steak knife hit the table. Picking up each one and dropping them in the glass of water. The ding of the steel hitting the glass hurting his teeth. " Just to be sure they're clean, Heichou taught me that." Mike giving his wife a half smile before looking down to the laced fingers in his lap. 

" Damn, You and that man irritate me." Hanji leaning back in the stiff wooden chair. The cushion feeling like a sheet of metal to her ass. " This restaurant also has a great atmosphere but hellish chairs and tables." Putting her elbows on the table, then her hands under her chin. Hanji's fingers wrapped lamely around each other. Making joined fists. 

" HanHan...You complain too much for me. I want you happy. Stop complaining. That makes everything worse." Jean reaching behind Armin then to Hanji, having the blond separate them. " I care about your well being, Mrs." 

" You're not funny, Jean." Hanji looking out the corner of her eye to the two hair toned bastard laying his hand on her. 

" I am, you just don't think so." Jean slipping away and sighing. " Hey, kid." 

Armin lifting his right hand and pointing into the air with his smallest finger. Reaching his hand every way. Then finally stretching out what he was writing in midair. " Ar--...Min...Astrict, astrict." Looking to Jean with an irritated smirk on his face. " Yes, JEAn...?" Blinking and nodding. " See how I used your name?" 

" Yikes, I'm sorry...I was just going to ask if you think I'm funny." Jean leaning back and away from Armin. " Calm down." 

A small irritated but playful laughter coming from behind Armin's stretched lips. Smiling with his answer. " I think some of the things you do are funny. Not you." 

" Ouch." Mike taking the dishes from his glass and drying them with the same napkin they came wrapped in. 

" I told you, motherfucker." Hanji looking through the menu handed to everyone by their waitress. 

" Well..." Jean looking down to the plate on his table. 

" Armin, that wasn't." Mikasa rolling her head in circles. Loopy from taking sleeping pills in hopes of finally resting and not being dragged out to a restaurant.

" Wasn't?" Levi looking around Eren then Annie.

" Nice! stop being a jackass." Mikasa dropping her head forward and digging her chin into her chest.

" I wasn't trying to be nice or mean. I was just saying." Armin reaching his hand forward and drawing in the condensation on the side of his glass of water. " Who's paying for this meal?" 

" I was supposed to but you all kept me from sleeping." Mikasa throwing her head back. " Pay for it your-damn-selves." 

" I'll pay for it." Armin replying to Mikasa's passive aggressive reply. 

" How would you do that?" Annie tapping her fingers on the table in a row.   
Pinky.  
Ring finger.  
Middle finger.  
then Index finger. 

" With money, I thought that's what you use to pay for things? You surely don't use string and pocket lint." Armin standing and sliding the chair back. Reaching into both his jean pockets and pulling them. " That seems to be all I have on me." 

" You don't want me to pay?" Jean looking up to the blond. 

" No. You can go to the room and get my wallet, though." Armin smiling and sitting down. Pulling his chair in behind him." You should be saving for that nice wedding we're gonna have." 

Hanji erupting like a volcano, standing and slamming her hands on the table. " Wedding?!" 

" It was a joke..." Armin looking to Zoë with wide eyes. " Please, sit down." 

" Major, you're drawing attention to yourself." Mike reaching up and tugging at the collar to Hanji's shirt. " Sit." 

" Major?" Eren looking to Mike and cringing. " Why call everyone these military names?" 

" It's my secret." Mike putting his fist under his chin and elbow on the table. 

"O---kay." Eren looking down. 

" I'll be back with the wallet." Jean standing and sliding the chair back. 

" Wait, I wanna go to. At least waste time waiting for the food to come." Eren standing to quickly. His chair falling behind him. 

" Damn it, Eren." Annie reaching out the side of her chair to pick up the chair. Sitting it up behind Eren. 

" Sorry, my legs were just getting sore. My ass too." Eren sighing and slipping away from the table. 

" I wonder that is." Levi reaching forward and taking his water. Putting it to his lips and taking a large sip. 

" Levi, stop being nasty." Hanji looking down the table with a cringe. 

" It's not nasty, its cute." Mikasa getting her eyes open for the two seconds she spoke. 

" We'll be back." Jean walking away and calling back over his shoulder. 

" Yeah, bye!" Eren jogging to catch up. 

" Levi is the definition of nasty." Rivaille putting his glass down and looking to Hanji. " You can't handle this." 

" You're not funny." 

 

Jean pushing the elevator button and waiting. A deep sigh during that all. 

" Something wrong?" Eren looking down to his feet. 

" Armin's been acting bitchy since we got here. I don't know why. I just wanna know what's wrong." Shifting weight and standing on his left leg. 

Eren narrowing his toes. " Maybe it's the cold." 

" Maybe." Jean looking to the open elevator doors. Stepping inside and taking a deep inhale through his nose. 

" Hey--" Eren stepping inside and reaching his right arm around Jean's neck. "--Stop sighing, Sighing means depressed and I don't like seein' you like that. Be happy he's here. We can all go skiing tomorrow." Eren rolling his head towards the left. Then all the way around until his right was on it's shoulder. Looking up and then smirking. Showing his upper row of teeth just under his lip. " Right?" 

" Eren..." Jean looking off his shoulder to the brunette. " Your breath smells like green tea." Blinking with a bored expression. 

" I--oh...Sorry? I didn't know you didn't like it..." Eren letting go of Jean and looking down. " Sorry to spoil the moment." 

" I didn't say I didn't like it." Jean turning off to the left. His body facing Eren. 

" Well I guess I'm still sorry for blowin' my breath up in yo--" 

Jean taking Eren's hands and making the other teen face him. 

"--What're you doing?--Oh!" Eren pulling away his left hand and throwing the back of it over his forehead. Looking off over Jean's shoulder and closing his eyes. Kicking up the heel to his left foot. " Are you finally confessing your undying love for me?" Dropping his foot and pulling away his left hand. Clapping his hands and keeping them shut together. Looking towards the left. Looking to Jean and batting his eyes. " Shall meet an engagement in this very elevator?" 

Jean taking Eren's wrists in both his hands. Forcing them up and over the brunette's hair, leaning in with his body and dropping his head. Pushing Eren's body back into the wall of the elevator. Running his lips into the ones under him. 

Eren suddenly shouting out. " Jean!! Stop!" Curling in his lips and looking down. Showing Jean the top of his head. 

The elevator suddenly stopping just as Eren spoke. 

Jean letting go and closing his eyes to avoid the expression he left Eren with. Turning and walking out of the elevator. Then opening his eyes and drifting towards the right. Walking quickly towards the room. 

Eren stepping out of the dim lit elevator into the hall which seemed darker. Looking to the sign on the wall. 

8100 -8120 Beside an arrow pointing to the right.   
8120 - 8130 Beside an arrow going to the left. 

Eren looking to the left. " They're in eight one fourteen..." Looking down the dark hall. Seeing Jean's shadow get darker down the hall. The hall getting so dark he was almost gone. " Wait!!" 

Jean turning towards a door and pulling a card from his back pocket. Waving it over a black box and waiting for the indicator to tell him the door was unlocked. Getting frustrated. Not seeing the green led light anytime soon. 

" Jean..." 

" I'm sorry...I'm just irritated with everything. I had a moment of what the fuck." 

" We all do...it's fine..." 

" Don't tell Armin...please. I don't want him to hate me. It was a mistake." Jean taking in a deep sigh and dropping his head to the door. Steadily waving the key card. 

Eren taking Jean's wrist and slowly pulling it down over the black box. Letting the card tap the lock box. The light flashing green. 

Jean taking the silver handle and pushing down. Walking inside the room. The set up just as Levi and Eren's room. Most rooms in the hotel like it. Past the bathroom and by the tv. Looking to the desk. 

" Hey Jean..." Eren walking in, Shutting the hotel room door behind him. Leaning onto it and hearing a click. Moving past the first bed. Towards the desk and by Jean. 

" Yeah?" Taking a worn out black multi-pocketed swiss army bag off the floor. Unzipping the pocket on the front and looking inside. Then zipping it back up and looking into the largest pocket. 

" I--" Eren pausing. A feeling of regret and confusion flowing over his body. " I won't tell Armin if you don't tell Levi..." 

Jean giving the items in the backpack a look of concern. " Right..." 

Eren taking Jean's left hand in his. Lacing his fingers with the other males. " Don't tell him anything...and Armin won't hear a word of it from me..." Then reaching over to his right one and pulling it from the bag. 

" Eren...No. I told you I was just frustra--" 

" Sexually frustrated." Eren looking up and gnawing at the back of his upper lip. " You were sexually frustrated. I know..." 

" What...no, I wasn't." Jean wiggling his fingers and attempting to pull his hands away from Eren. 

Eren letting go and hopping onto the balls of his feet. Wrapping his arms around Jean's neck and leaning in, attempting to lay his lips on Jean's. Closing his eyes and waiting.

" Eren...ple--" Cutting himself off and rushing into Eren. Wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist. Kissing him finally. Knowing he wanted to ever since the first one. Shutting his eyes tight. A deep sensation of relief then raging urge of wanting to kill himself due to his betrayal.

Eren taking over and twisting the two towards the bed nearest the window. Falling over Jean and onto the stiff hotel bed. 

Laying back and holding Eren over him. Kissing the lips above him repeatedly. Opening his mouth and waiting for the approval of his tongue. 

Eren going right ahead and letting Jean invade his mouth. His hips right above Jean's. Pulsing his waist and grinding his zipper into the one under him. Hearing the rustling of his jeans against the forest puff jacket still on Jean's waist. Feeling the sleeves under his right thigh. Opening his eyes and looking to the pinkish rosey color on Jean's face. Nearly smiling into the kiss. 

Jean squinting his eyes and looking into the caribbean green in Eren's. Pulling away and having his eyes wide. " Why're your eyes open?" 

" So I can see how cute you look." Eren's faint smile finally getting stronger. " ...because you do." 

Jean looking away and closing his eyes. Raising his left hand and turning his head back. Pulling Eren into another kiss. 

Blowing a rushed breath from his nose and onto Jean's upper lip. 

Jean feeling the adrenaline rush through him. Maybe because Eren was senselessly rocking on top of him....Or maybe the fear of cheating on the person he had made so many promises to.   
It doesn't matter...it seems. 

Eren pulling away and slipping his tongue from his mouth. Running it over Jean's cheek and to his jaw. 

Jean throwing his head back into the rough quilt over the bed. Letting out a harsh breath from his nose. 

Eren reaching down over Jean's waist and pulling off the green puff jacket over his waist. Slipping it from under the male in front of him. Then grabbing the hem of Jean's jeans. " Want these off?" Peeking to Jean waiting for an answer.

" You wanna chafe between your thighs?" Jean leaning up with his upper back. Putting his arms behind him and supporting himself on his forearms. 

Eren nipping at the inside of his cheek. " Yeah, I want this to be a memory." Looking down then up again. " What type of underwear are you wearing?"

" I think briefs." Jean leaning into his right shoulder and lifting his left hand to scratch the back of his head.

" You think, let's check." Eren unzipping Jean's pants and reaching in his first two fingers. " Briefs, you're also really hard..." 

" Well I'd be lying if the thought of you and I didn't turn me on." Jean covering his mouth and speaking from behind it. " It's made me hard before." 

Eren looking up to Jean's apple red face while pulling the teens dick from his pants. " So you've thought of us fucking before?" Eren leaning towards Jean and parting his lips. 

" Yes." A short lame reply. A shudder running through Jean's spine from anticipation. 

" Cute." Eren dropping his head all too quickly. Shoving all of Jean's inches into his mouth. Jean's head triggering his gag reflex.   
Ignoring it and running his lips to the cold metal of Jean's pants zipper. 

Jean dropping his shoulder and laying back. Letting out a prolonged breath from his nose. Then gritting his teeth.   
Feeling the tip of his cock hit the ridges deep in the back of Eren's mouth. Right in his throat. 

Eren pulling away and leaving a very thin trail of his saliva from the back of Jean's length. Looking up and to the males reaction. Gripping his fingers at the base of the seemingly solid erection. 

Jean sitting up and dropping his chin into his chest. " Way to rush into it." 

Eren rolling out his tongue and leaning down. Slowly and steadily dragging his tongue along the back of Jean. 

Watching the green in Eren's eyes, almost as if he was being pulled down into them.   
Throwing his head back and giving himself a shit eating grin. " You play around too much." 

A shakey laugh from the back of Eren's throat. Wrapping his lips around the head and then nipping at Jean's urethra. 

Throwing the back of his right thumb between his teeth. Jean looking off to the western painting on the wall. Trying to forget the titan of regret beating away at the wall of his mind. 

 

Taking in a deep breath and letting out a heavy sigh through his nose. Twirling the steak knife in his fingers like a baton. His eblow on the table just under it. Levi staring at the decorated ravioli on his plate. Tapping his foot on the floor under the table. The sole of his black Puma cleat hitting the floor. 

" Levi, calm down. You're really letting off a bad aura. It's putting a pain in my back." Annie looking down at her buffalo ranch club sandwich. " It's making me lose a bit of my appetite." 

" Shut up and just eat." Levi catching the blade to the steak knife and setting it down. 

" Now I'm not hungry." Annie sliding the plate to her sandwich back. Taking a steak frie and putting it on the back of Mikasa's head. Seeing as her girlfriend had her head on the table. Asleep. 

Armin sliding his chair back and standing. " It doesn't take nearly twenty-five-fucking minutes to get a DAMn wallet!!" Making a scene and storming from the table. 

" Oh god, do you really think?" Hanji looking to Mike. Taking the attention away from her plate of zucchini and parmesan chicken fillet.

" No, I don't think." Mike looking to his cup of Mango juice then Hanji. Taking the cup and putting it to his lips. Looking to Hanji with a look of concern. 

Hanji looking down and cringing. " That was a mixed signal..." 

Levi standing with Armin. " Let's go get it ourselves."

Annie standing with them and sighing. " Come on, calm down. They may not be doing what you think." 

Levi turning and leaning into Annie's face. " Now, What the fuck do think We think they're doing...?!" Tilting his head and waiting for an answer. 

Annie backing away from the apathetic death glare on Levi's face. " I don---....It's the blond talking..." Slipping around her chair and walking past Levi after Armin.

Levi looking to Hanji and Mike before turning away. 

Mike holding up his right hand and showing Levi he had his fingers crossed. 

Hanji looking down in fear of everyone's suspicion being correct. 

 

In the hall by the elevator, Armin repeatedly mashing the up button. " Hurry up..." 

Annie standing with her fingers laced under her chin. 

Levi standing beside the two in front of the right elevator. Crossing his arms and looking down. 

The elevator doors opening, All three stepping inside. 

Armin pushing the elevator button so hard his finger cracked. 

" Armin...relax..." Annie looking to the eight button along side the others. 

Levi cutting his eyes at Annie then looking to the needle above the door. "Yes Armin, relax. Knowing you may have your heart broken within the next few minutes." 

Dropping his face into the curve of Jean's neck. Rolling his chest over the others. Feeling the tip of his twitching cock repeatedly scrap the skin over Jean's stomach. Dropping his jaw and trailing his tongue over Jean's collarbone. " You smell good." Shaking in his hips. Unable to move them anymore. His knees burning against the shitty quilt. The padding of his toes slipping from under his feet. Cramps forming in the sole of his right foot.. 

 

Annie's heartbeating up into her throat. Scared of the destruction that might go on if what she thought was happening was. Looking down to the floor with near wide eyes. Asking herself why she came in the first place.  
To ease any tension?   
Between Four guys who could easily just fight each other into coma's?   
Mistake. 

Levi looking to the elevator needle. " Damn thing moves too slow." Seeing as they had only just made it to the fourth floor.

" Way to fucking slow." Armin lifting his hand to his mouth and biting the nail on his thumb. 

 

Jean tossing his head back into the headboard. Having all of him sucked into Eren's ass. Wanting to stay in that position for as long as possible. All regret and second thoughts gone. Not as though he could change it. Pulling his knees up and into Eren's back. Dragging his heels along the thick quilt on the bed. Letting out a faint pant past Eren's ear. Lifting his right hand to the back of his head. 

 

Levi's apathetic death glare to the floor turning into a frown. Squinting at the wood under him. 

" Just past the sixth floor..." Annie looking up, Then to Armin. 

Armin's face seeming carefree. As if he was going to a well planned business meeting. Expecting it to go well. 

Then to Levi. A faint frown on his face. Then looking to the chestnut uggs. Thinking to herself about how she bought them just for the ski trip. 

 

A short pant. " Fuck..." Eren throwing his hips forward. Rocking away from Jean and then sliding back onto him. Leaning back and putting his left hand over Jean's right knee. Dropping his head back and moaning out loud. A rush flying up his back. Adjusting his position allowing Jean to hit him in just the right spot. Grinding his hips in Jean's lap. Feeling the other teens jeans burn the inside of his thighs. Not giving a single damn, the pleasure from what's inside him making everything else seem nonexistent. 

 

Armin hearing the ding of the elevator. Rushing out and towards the left. Then shouting. " Fuck! Wrong way!" Pivoting around and sprinting to the right. Taking the key card from the back pocket on his jeans. Waving it over the black lock box. 

Annie having ran behind him. Watching Armin struggle with the key card and sighing. 

Levi walking up beside Annie and looking to Armin. Snatching the plastic from Armin's hand and rolling his eyes. Knocking Armin out the way with his hip. Waving the card. Over the black lock box. The green led flashing and the door unlocking. 

Jean seeming to not notice anything else but Eren. Raising his hand and holding the back of Eren's head. Pulling the brunette into a kiss. 

Armin's hand catching the silver handle as quick as lightning. The door flying open and banging the door stopper on the wall. Taking a step and stopping. Looking to the jeans on the floor. Knowing who exactly they belong to. 

Levi looking to the same point as Armin and closing his eyes. Walking in and twitching to the knocking of the headboard on the wall. Opening his eyes and stopping.


	2. Yikes....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...prepare for the fucking heartbreak yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh, didn't re read it...only kind of wrote it and post it...  
> Sorry for grammatical errors and shit. I honestly don't care to fix them.

Armin behind him and falling. His knees hitting the floor along with his heart. 

Jean pulling away and focusing on Eren, then looking past the teens head and to the two at the foot of the bed. Closing his eyes and dropping his head. 

Eren watching Jean. Letting go of his knee and lifting his hand to Jean's chin. " What's wrong, you finally regret it? Should we stop?" 

Armin looking up. Mouthing " Finally?" 

Jean shaking his head and looking up. His eyes watering. 

" What's wrong?" Eren tilting his head and cringing. 

" I don't know Eren, I see a lot wrong." Levi crossing his arms and shifting his weight. 

Eren turning around, his hair whipping him in the face. The green in his eyes seeming to shrink. His eyes so wide it hurt. 

Annie slipping into the room past Armin and beside Levi. Curling in her lips and frowning for a second. Then looking to the foot of the first bed. Ignoring everything going on around her.   
Hating the fact her friends were such traitors.

 

The room silent. Everyone sitting in a pregnant pause. 

 

" What're yo--" Armin raising his voice. "--U CRYING FOR JEAN?!" Shifting back to his heels and standing. " 'Cause you got caught?! That regret and quilt eating at you?! Did your heart drop when you saw me? ....Because you knew it'd be over once I found out?!" Tilting his head and waiting. 

" Armin, I'm so sorry..." Eren seeming to speak for himself and Jean. 

" You!! Don't get! to fucking be--SORRY!!" Armin pointing to Eren. The midday blue in Armin's eyes almost dead like. " So shut the fuck up!!" 

Eren's heart seeming to fall out of his chest. Onto the floor and through every single one until it reached the lobby. Turning around and leaning into Jean's chest. His forehead on the board behind Jean's head. 

" I don't get an apolo--" Levi's question cut off by Armin's shout. 

" Get off him!!" Stepping up onto the bed and grabbing Eren's hair in both his hands. The locks of faded dark brown lacing around his fingers. Dragging him off Jean's lap and to the floor. Stepping off the bed and onto Eren's abdomen. 

A faint grunt from Eren. Grabbing Armin's ankle and attempting to push him off. 

Armin lifting his foot and kicking off Eren's hands. Then leaning into it and stomping Eren in the chest. Then again. 

Jean reaching forward and grabbing Armin's shoulder. " Pleasr, Stop." 

" Stop what?! Beating on Eren?! You tryin' to save your fuckin' slut!!?" Armin turning to Jean and cringing so deep it would seem his face would never meet a smile again. 

Jean leaning back and shaking his head. " No..." Feeling the warm tears seep from his face. 

" You know what...you know fucking what..." Armin turning and walking towards the desk where his backpack is. Kneeling down and reaching for a random cord in the outlet on the wall. Standing straight and grabbing a corny vase lamp from the desk. Holding the rim of the vase. Pulling it back over his shoulder and walking towards Jean. 

Annie looking to Armin and clenching her fist at her sides. Anticipating to hear the crack of the vase against Jean's skull. Shutting her eyes and flinching.

Jean looking to Armin and shutting his eyes. Lowering his head and waiting for his punishment. 

Eren shutting his eyes and holding his hands over his face as a reflex incase Armin decided to beat him too. 

Armin swinging his hand over his head. Throwing the vase. The lamp falling just like the tears on his face.

A sharp crash shaking the room. 

Levi's eyes following the lamp go over Armin's head and straight to the floor.   
Watching the vase crack to pieces. 

" Fuck you..." Armin pivoting and turning away from the bed. Walking from the room and the entire situation. 

Annie peeking out her left eye and then relaxing. Opening both and looking down. " G--..."   
Deciding to keep her mouth shut.   
The tension stressing her out. 

Levi standing still. Looking to Jean then Eren. Throwing his hands up and then slapping the sides of his thighs. Slipping his hands into the pockets. Dropping a heavy breath from his nose. Looking around the room. 

" Jean...I didn't mean for this to happen..." Eren pulling himself to sit up and his knees into his chest. " I'm so sorry..." 

Annie pulling her left fist to her mouth and biting the second knuckle of her index finger. Looking to Levi then Eren. Knowing why Levi was silent and not screaming like mad man. 

Levi looking past Annie and then to the window. Stepping over and looking off the side of the first bed between it and the wall. Sighing and reaching down. Picking up Eren's burgundy briefs and tossing them to him. " Cover yourself up." Looking to Jean and cringing. " Put it away..." Stepping back beside Annie. Then past her and to the mirror door beside the window. Sliding it open and looking to a black skiing bag laying against the corner. 

Eren and Jean doing so. Then Eren crawling over and slipping on his jeans. 

Levi kneeling down and taking it from the closest. Unzipping the bag and brushing past the foot attachment for the ski's then finally grabbing a ski pole and pulling it from the bag by the end. Slipping it all the way out and letting the handle tap the floor. 

" What're you doing with his skiing pole?" Jean standing off the bed and letting his bare feet tap the floor. 

" You don't wanna go after Armin?" Levi looking to the door then to Jean. 

" I...will...but what're you doing?" Jean stepping around the bed and towards Eren. 

" Back away from Eren." Levi ignoring the question. 

Annie stepping behind Eren and Jean. Towards the open door and shutting it. Blinking a few times and questioning what she was doing.   
' They deserve it...'   
Turning around and waiting. 

Eren looking to the door and then Annie. Then turning to Levi only to see him lunging at Jean. 

Levi holding his hand back over his shoulder. Then swinging the stick forward and hitting Jean in the left side of the head before he could react. 

Eren's jaw dropping and looking back to Levi. " What're you doi--" Stopping and flinching. Seeing Levi rebound and back hand swing the ski pole at him. 

Annie's heart skipping a beat. Watching Jean and Eren both drop to their knees and all fours in pain. 

Levi pulling his foot back and kicking it forward into Jean's chest. 

The teen flying back and onto his ass. Coughing and holding his chest. The wind knocked out of him. 

Eren holding his ear. Pulling his hand away in pain. Seeing blood in his palm. Looking up to Levi with plead in his eyes. " Stop..." 

" Whores don't beg." Levi putting his foot to Eren's face. Forcing his head back. 

The brunette falling backwards and onto his back. Using his forearms for support. " Stop!!" 

Rivaille dropping his knee into Eren's stomach. Ignoring all suggestions and demands. " They lay there and take it." 

Eren letting out a heavy cry in pain. Attempting to push Levi away. 

Jean sitting up and pushing Levi along with Eren. 

Levi standing and looking down to the two as if they were parasitic cysts forming on roadkill. Lifting his right foot and smashing his heel into Jean's dick. 

Using the same foot and kicking the toe of his shoe into Eren's gooch. 

Jean sitting up and clenching his zipper. " What the fuck, man?!" 

Levi pulling his hand once again back over his head and striking Jean over his head. 

Jean curling into an upright fetal position and grabbing his head. Panting into his chest. Only wishing Armin had whacked him over the head with the vase and not Levi with a skiing pole. 

Levi pulling his hand back again and hitting Jean with the ski pole. 

Jean letting out a small whimper before moving away. 

 

Eren laying on his side, holding his balls from the outside of his jeans. Crying in pain. 

Levi pulling the stick over his left shoulder and swinging at Eren. The sound of the pole whipping through the air. Then snapping on the side of Eren's head. 

Eren rolling over into child's pose. Holding his head and sobbing into the floor. 

Levi showing no mercy. Repeatedly beating Eren in back while he was able. 

Jean sitting up against the bed, panting and holding his right hand. Looking to the swelling over the back of his hands. Shaking from adrenaline and pain. Paying more attention to his right ring finger and pinky. His pinky swollen to shit and the ring finger bending the wrong way. More towards the left than it should. Realizing Levi had broken two of his fingers. 

Eren crying out loud. No words.   
Just tears and screams. Sobbing like a toddler who had lost their favorite toy.   
Unable to control his breath. Crying so deeply it hurt. 

Annie shaking in her knees. Never having seen some such as this. Feeling helpless. Like a fly on the wall. Just watching and sucking in sights and information she didn't need.   
Though she enjoyed watching Jean and Eren pay some sort of price for doing wrong. 

" I still have yet to hear some type of fucking apology from you." Levi frowning at Eren so hard it put a pain in his back. 

" I'm sorry..." Jean looking to Levi from the corner of his eye. Having it hurt to move. 

Levi pulling the stick back over his shoulder and swinging the ski pole back hand into Jean's face. 

The pole snapping against the bridge of Jean's nose. 

Levi taking a deep breath in through his nose and then out through his mouth. Dropping the broken ski pole and walking around Eren. " --Need to go somewhere and find Armin new ski sticks." 

Jean curled up into a ball again. Trembling violently from pain. 

Annie silently nodding and looking to Eren and Jean before turning. Watching Levi open the door and leave. Following him. Keeping her head down and just lamely blinking. Thinking to herself. 

' Hasn't Levi cheated too?' 

Sitting in the elevator, rocking back and forth against the wall in fetal position. His fingers wrapped around the locks of blond on his head. Weeping into his knees. Thinking to himself about how every suspension was right.   
Seeing how Jean paid more attention to Eren than him. Wanting to go to the roof and slip over the edge.   
....or taking Eren and pushing him off.   
Then looking to the sidewalk at the bottom.   
Looking to the blood and deformed body at the bottom. 

Sitting straight and throwing his head back into the wall. Panting. Clawing at the jean over his thighs. Straightening his legs and leaning against the left side of the elevator.   
" I'm fine...I should stop crying. Not like it's gonna fix any damage done." 

The elevator dinging and stopping. 

Looking down while stepping inside. Hands in their pockets and sighing. " What's wrong with you?" Turning and leaning on the wall beside Armin. Sliding down and sitting on his right side. Falling over and laying their head on his shoulder. 

Armin looking to the side then down to the laced fingers in his lap. " Nothing really..." 

" You don't cry like that if it's nothing really." 

" It's just me being melodramatic." 

" You're not melodramatic, what's wrong?" 

" It's not anything that can be helped..." 

" You want me to comfort you or not..." 

" No, Ymir..." 

Sitting up and standing on her boot covered feet. " Well what-the-fuck-ever...I had better shit to do anyway." 

" Wait..." 

Crossing her arms and looking down to the top of Armin's head. " What." 

" Just sit here with me...I'm just not wanting to talk about it." The blond looking up to the freckles on Ymir's face. 

" Makes sense." Sitting down just as the door closed. Sitting up and un- buttoning the long black wool jacket on her back. Slipping it off and throwing it over Armin. Left in nothing but her grey elbow sleeved v-neck. 

" Thank you." Armin wrapping it over his shoulders like a blanket. Then falling over to lay his right temple on females left shoulder. 

Lifting her left arm and wrapping it over the teens shoulders. " Sorry for wh--" Hearing Armin weeping again. Choosing to remain silent and just be there. 

Ymir lifting her foot and pointing her toe. Attempting to push the number five next to the other buttons in the elevator. 

The elevator moving just as slow as it would any other time. 

The sheet steel doors sliding open. 

Krista slipping in and then looking to the corner. Wide eyes and a confused look on her face. " What happe--" 

Ymir lifting her right index finger to her lips. Signaling ' Hush.' 

Historia nodding and then sliding to the wall beside the elevator buttons and Armin's feet. Reaching down and picking up his feet by the hem of the jeans.  
Kneeling down and sitting Indian style under them. Feeling the cold marble floor under her skirt and leggings. Laying his beige timberlands in her lap and sighing. 

All three just silently sitting in the elevator. 

 

" Eren..." Jean crawling over and tapping the brunette's back. 

Flinching away and then sitting back on his heels. " Ow." 

" I'm sorry..." 

" No, it's okay. Just...blistering sores on my back. It's fine." 

" No...I mean about this. If I hadn't touched you in the elevator this wouldn't 've ever happened."

" It's my fault for acting like a fucking horndog..."   
" Don't say that..." 

" No, you head what Levi said...I'm clearly a whore." 

" Stop..." 

Eren looking down to his hands. Still shaking from the adrenaline and pain. " Yeah, not like talking shit about myself is gonna change anything." 

" You should try to apologize to Levi...It sound like he was upset he didn't get one." 

" He doesn't deserve one." 

" ...Why not? I understand because he nearly killed us...but..." 

" He's cheated too." 

Attempting to stand on his own two feet. " Then he had the nerve to act like he was so crushed and hurt. Fucking bullshit." 

" He has?" 

" Yes, around the time we started dating..." 

" I'm sorry..." 

Giving a small laugh. Feeling the slightest of blood trickle down the left side of his head. " For what?" 

" 'Cause he's cheated on you..." 

" Doesn't matter...I at least got what I wanted done..." 

" What?" Jean looking up, then kneeling on his left leg. Then standing beside Eren. 

" I've cheated too, so it's some sort of payback..."   
" So you...used me to get back at him?" 

" No Jean...I honestly really like you...you just coincidentally just happened to be the one I slept with first..."

" Wh--....Okay. I don't understand but alright."

Looking to Jean over his shoulder. " I planned to cheat on Levi...Though we just happened to bump into each other and my plan just went along with it. I didn't mean to use you and I didn't want to. It was just you I cheated with." 

" Why cheat at all? Was planning it worth it?" 

" No, though he knows how I felt even after I so easily forgave him." 

" Eren..." 

Eren dropping his faint smile and looking down. " Jean, you don't know the pain of being cheated on..." 

" I don't...Though I know the pain I put Armin through. Seeing his heartbreak killed me. So I maybe do." 

" T--...." Eren sighing and looking to the door. " That doesn't count..." 

" Well I know the pain of having my damn fingers broken so I don't think emotional pain is gonna compare." Walking past Eren and to the door. Slipping his key card off the desk while moving. " Come on." 

Eren's smile forming again behind Jean's back. Reaching his right hand to his left ear and swiping off the drop off with his middle finger.   
Pulling his hand to his lips and rolling out his tongue. Drawing a line down it and savoring the taste of his own life. 

 

" Levi, slow down. Why're we taking the steps." Annie standing at the top of the stairwell by the seventh floor. 

" So I can avoid that slow as elevator and hopefully using up energy prevents me from kicking in a bitches teeth." Seeming to fly down each flight of steps with ease. Going seemingly ninety miles an hour. 

" Wait--though!!" Annie taking in a deep breath and jumping down maybe twelve steps. " I can't move that fast!" The sound of her boots hitting the floor all too hard. Then pivoting to the next flight. Skipping steps and hopping down. 

Levi grabbing the railing to the steps near the fifth floor, flying past the sixth. " Just hurry the-fuck up..." 

" Chill on the swearing..." Annie moving as fast as she could. Right on the top of Levi's ass. 

Grabbing the heavy door handle and swinging it open with ease. Stepping out in the dim lit hall and looking at the door to the restaurant. 

The door shutting and Annie thinking she was trapped in the dark staircase by herself. A few quick pants before moving just as fast as Levi.   
Then a loud whimper. " He left me...he knows I don't like this type of situation..."   
Grabbing the door handle and pulling open the door. Seeing the light from the hall and the restaurant. Quickly Slipping from the stairs and into the hall. Taking deep breaths and walking towards the restaurant door. Looking back behind herself and walking faster. 

 

" Where's Armin?" Hanji looking to Levi.

" Was everything okay?" Mike tapping his plate.

Mikasa still out of it. 

Levi silently sitting down and grabbing his fork. Giving faint pants from anger. " Shut up and eat." Stabbing his plate at the pasta sauce covered different meat ravioli. 

Hanji dropping her utensils and putting her elbows on the table. Running her hands past her glasses and into her hair. " Shit..." 

Mike looking down and shaking his head. " I'm sorry..." 

" I said shut up!" Levi's voice nearly cracking. 

Annie slipping in and sitting at her sandwich. Taking a steak frie and nibbling at it. Hoping her eating would calm her stress. 

Hanji looking up and to Rivaille. Her jaw dropping and eyes watering. " No... no no...don't do that..." The first few tears streaming from under her glasses.

" Do what..." Levi's head down. A visible tear slipping down the bridge of Levi's nose. Stabbing at a pocket of meat on his plate. 

Annie looking out the corner of her eye and taking in a deep breath. Dropping her frie and sitting with her eyes shut.

Mike looking to Hanji then Levi. Taking in a deep breath and standing. Sliding his chair back. Shuffling around the table, taking Levi's chair and sliding it back. Taking his hand, making him drop his fork. Grabbing his hand and pulling him from the table and out of the restaurant. 

" Levi, I'm sorry..." Mike taking the smaller male and hugging his head into his chest. " You can't expect so much from children..." 

Levi remaining silent. 

" I know how you felt about him, but he clearly wasn't ready for a relationship of any sort..." 

" ...--but I love him..." Levi's words muffled against Mike's chest. 

" I know you did...I know..." 

" I don't understand why he did it..." 

" He's a teen and doesn't know what he wants something or why he does half the shit he does."   
A small whimper from Rivaille. 

" Go ahead and cry, you can't keep up that apathetic act for too long...or you'll self destruct." 

Dropping his jaw and letting out another cry in pain. Taking a deep breath and sniffing. Lifting his hands and wrapping them around Mike's waist. Weeping louder into his friends chest. 

Mike standing there and feeling ever tear soak through his shirt. Each one seeming to burn him. Hating the situation ruining everyone's ' week off.'   
Frowning deeply over Levi's head and down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Jean, Eren. Levi and Armin.


End file.
